


Truth Will Out

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family dinners are all fun and games until Zelena slips a truth serum into everyone's drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Will Out

Living in Storybrooke Emma was starting to get pretty good at telling when something weird was going on. And right now, something _really_ weird was definitely happening.

It had started out as a normal family dinner at Granny's. Well, as normal as a dinner whose guests included Snow White, Prince Charming, The Evil Queen, and their newest addition, a heavily pregnant Wicked Witch of the West, could ever be.

Emma was still having a hard time trusting Zelena. She claimed she was trying to turn her life around, and to be fair she hadn't done anything particularly evil in a while, at least not that they knew about anyway. But she was still just a bit too unpredictable for Emma's liking.

They'd actually been having a fairly pleasant dinner until a few moments ago, when some of the people seated round the table had started to say some odd things.

First Henry had said that he didn't really like Snow's cooking because it wasn't as good as Regina's. It wasn't like him to be so blunt or so, well, _mean_ , and poor Snow had looked like she was on the verge of tears ever since. But when she then started sniffling about how she just wanted Regina to be proud of her, well that was when Emma knew something fishy was going on. She just wasn't sure _what_ exactly. That was until Zelena spoke.

"My my, isn't this fun?" Zelena chuckled, "I really feel like we're getting to know one another as a family, don't you?"

Emma's eyes met Regina's across the table, communicating without words in that way they did that confused and intrigued Emma in equal measure.

"What have you done Zelena?" Regina asked, the hint of a threat looming in her tone of voice.

Zelena giggled.

"Oh nothing much, just slipped a little something in your drinks, something to loosen your tongues a little bit."

"What, like alcohol?" Henry asked, frowning, "because you know I'm not old enough to drink, right? And I've only ever stolen alcohol from Mom's cabinet twice while she was at work, just to try it."

"Henry! We'll talk about that later," Regina glared at him, then at Zelena, "did you put a truth serum in our drinks?"

Zelena twirled some hair around her finger as she replied.

"Perhaps. But that shouldn't be a problem should it? I mean, you guys are the heroes, stalwart and true, right? You couldn't possibly be lying or keeping things from each other, could you?"

Emma's stomach flipped in fear at the implications of Zelena's words. She had a pretty damn big secret she was keeping, and she was not prepared to let it out just yet. Or ever.

She could already feel her mouth wanting to say the words, but she found if she concentrated hard she could keep herself from blurting it out. If someone were to ask about it though she knew she wouldn't stand a chance. But no one would ask about it since no one knew, that was why it was a secret.

"So… That means you really _don't_ like my cooking, oh Henry!" Snow wailed suddenly. Trust Snow to focus on the least important detail here.

"I'm sorry Grandma! I don't _hate_ it, I just like Mom's better, that's all. I love you both though!"

Emma felt her heart swell at Henry's truthful declaration of love for his mother, they'd come so far to get to this point. A glance over at Regina told her that she was thinking the same thing, and Emma had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from uttering the secret she'd been desperately hiding for months, that she loved Regina too.

Zelena cackled at Emma's action.

"What's the matter Saviour? Something you want to say?"

Emma shook her head furiously, hand still clamped firmly over her mouth. That part was true at least, she desperately didn't _want_ to say it, but it was becoming abundantly clear she might not be able to avoid it. Looking round at the curious faces of her family she suddenly realised with awful clarity that the dreaded question might not even come from Zelena, but rather one of them.

"What about you Sis?" Zelena asked, a wicked grin on her face, "tell me, what dark and delicious secrets are you still hiding from your new perfect little family?"

If looks could kill Zelena would have been dead and buried ten times over. Emma could see Regina fighting against herself, but in the end she couldn't beat whatever was in their systems doing this to them.

"That I want more," Regina said, closing her eyes at the admission.

Silence descended over the table for a moment until Snow asked softly, "what do you mean, Regina?"

A look of utter defeat briefly washed over Regina's features and she raised a hand to cover her eyes, as if by doing so she could pretend she was speaking her truth to an empty room.

"I don't just want occasional family dinners. I want family vacations, and Christmases together. I want to spend time together when we're not running for our lives, or celebrating the fact that we didn't die again. But more than all that I want to start a new family… with Emma. I want to come home to her every day after work, I want to make her breakfast in the morning, I want to stay up late at night talking to her and making love, and someday I want us to have another child, who we can raise together. That's what I want."

Tears were falling down Emma's cheeks as she listened to Regina's words. She had spent her whole life wanting to be wanted like that, and here was Regina, this perfect amazing woman who Emma loved with every fibre of her being, saying the things Emma had always dreamed of someone saying about her.

Emma was conscious of all eyes at the table being on her, all except the one pair that she wanted to be.

"I want all of that too," Emma said, her voice hoarse and cracking with the weight of her emotions.

Regina's hand flew from her eyes and she gazed at Emma, as if still searching for the lie despite knowing full well it could only be the truth. Emma wanted nothing more than to reach over and kiss Regina, and never let her go again, and at Henry's loud groan she realised she must have said that out loud.

"It's fantastic that you guys are in love, but I do not want to see my Moms making out. Ever."

Emma chuckled, relieved beyond words that Henry was okay with the idea of her and Regina being together. She suddenly realised that this might be her only chance to find out for sure what her parents thought about it. She had a lifetime of feeling rejected behind her, so she needed to know, one way or the other.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, but I have to know, how do you feel about… this?"

Snow and David looked at each other briefly before David replied.

"Emma, we love you no matter what, never doubt that. All we want is for you to be happy, so do what makes you happy and we'll support you all the way."

Emma looked at Snow, needed to hear the same thing from her.

"I can't think of a more beautiful happy ever after for either of you," Snow said in between sobs, and David wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Zelena yawned loudly.

"Well that was dull. I really thought at least someone would end up getting punched in the face, you do talk about doing that a lot you know Emma. Oh well. I really must be off now, socialising really does take it out of you when you're pregnant you know."

With that she stood and sashayed away before anyone thought to stop her. 

"So uh, how long do you think this truth serum will last?" Henry asked, looking worried.

"I honestly have no idea," Regina said, pushing her hair back in frustration, "there are several different variations of potions she could have used and there's no way of knowing which…"

"I love it when you get all geeky about magic," Emma blurted, clearly still feeling the effects of the truth serum.

"Sorry," she added, more for everyone else's benefit than Regina's.

"As I was saying, there's no way of knowing what potion she used so we'll just have to wait and see how long it takes to wear off."

Everyone at the table looked pained, no doubt thinking of other truths they didn't particularly want to let slip. But that gave Emma a brilliant idea.

"Right, well, in that case I want to know who keeps eating all my Cinnamon Crunch cereal. Come on, 'fess up!"


End file.
